


All Work, No Rest

by R_S_Anon



Series: Jase Jabbering [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dew is a dad, Ghouls are poly, Jase is a carpenter btw, M/M, No seriously Dew is his adoptive dad but raised him like a best friend, Overworking, Possible eating disorder trigger, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_Anon/pseuds/R_S_Anon
Summary: Jase being stupid as usual, Dew taking care of him, nothing surprising.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Character(s)
Series: Jase Jabbering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082066
Kudos: 3





	All Work, No Rest

Still holed up in his shop, the young Earth Ghoul has his miter in pieces before him, maliciously cleaning the bushings. Having already sharpened the old blade till it felt brand new he feels like there's nothing else to do but put it back together, yet he can't bring himself to do so. Jase never feels like he can get a moment alone in the church so he escapes to his garage, locking the door and letting every outside noise be drowned out by bands he adores -bands Dew adores-. Working in silence, working for hours, working through meals, all he wants to do is submerse himself in his craft. He doesn't notice the back door lock being jimmied open until his music is turned down, he knows who it is.

"You've been in here since six AM and it's nearly one AM, you need to get in bed." Dew hums a little sad, he's the only one that dares to mess with anything in Jase's shop, knowing the shorter Ghoul trusts him. Inching closer as Jase stays silent, the Fire Ghoul rests his hand on the younger Ghoul's back, feeling him tense but relax quickly.

"And? I'll be done when I'm done." Huffing and rolling his shoulders with a few pops Jase starts fitting the pieces of his saw back together, hands shaking considerably. The bit of backtalk makes Dew pause for a moment, never expecting that tone from the one he raised.

" _You're done when you're done. _"__ He repeats, nodding and rubbing slow circles on Jase's back. Jase drops a pin, growling. "I think that means you're done, when you can't hold onto shit anymore. Come on."

"I'm not a kit anymore-"

"I know you're not, and that's why I'm not dragging you out of here by your ear… but you are still mine to look out for." The Fire Ghoul hums again, keeping his tone soft, deescalating their interaction easily. The words make Jase sigh and hang his head, dropping his shoulders before putting down the greased pivot shaft.

"Yeah. Yeah, alright, I'm done." Lifting his head up again to now rub the newly realized exhaustion from his eyes, he leans back into the Fire Ghoul's touch. "Are the others in bed already?" Jase asks softly, looking up at the older Ghoul with slightly hopeful eyes, hoping he didn't miss his chance for goodnight kisses.

"Mhmm, I made sure my other little ones were in bed at a decent hour. Aeth is waiting for you too." Dewdrop teases, leaning down the few inches to place a kiss to the younger Ghoul's forehead before resting his cheek on the top of Jase's head, sawdust ~~man glitter~~ itching his skin. Jase trills at the thought of Aethe.

They bask in the relative silence for a few moments, Fugazi playing at a 3 from the Klipsch speakers on top of storage cabinets Jase built for himself. Both Ghouls yawn and take that as a cue to separate.

"M' fuckin' starving." Jase grumbles, rubbing at his eyes again as he stands but quickly bracing a hand on the table for support, dizzied as he makes his way to his phone and receiver, clicking it off and unplugging his phone.

"Language, mister." Dewdrop scolds out of habit. "I'll fix you something to eat, how do Spaghetti-O's sound?"

"Are they off brand?" Jase asks with a slightly too excited smile, taking Dew's offered hand when he turns back around to face the barely taller Ghoul.

"You bet, Ronno." The Fire Ghoul chuckles, pulling the smaller Ghoul closer to himself to wrap his arm around Jase's shoulder, Jase clinging to his side as they leave for their dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> As my first ever post on Ao3, it's Christening is my OC Jase. Also please for the love of fuck tell me if I need to add anymore tags.
> 
> Tumblr: @r-s-anon


End file.
